pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mewtwo
| textcolor=#999999| name='Mewtwo'| jname=(ミュウツー Mewtwo)| image= | ndex=150| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= MYU-too | hp=106| atk=110| def=90| satk=154| sdef=90| spd=130| total=680| species=Genetic Pokémon| type= | height=6'07"| weight=269.0 lbs.| ability=Pressure| color='Purple'| gender=Genderless }}Mewtwo (ミュウツー Mewtwo) is a -type Pokémon and is a Legendary Pokémon. Giovanni Team Rocket hired scientists from Cinnabar Island to create it. It is the final boss in Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs. Right after that, it gains awful levels of power, forcing you to fight it twice. It later rescues Rand from a different dimension. Appearance Mewtwo is based loosely off of Mew with feline features. Its body is purple and it has three fingers on each hand. It is obtainable in Pokemon Red, Blue, Green, FireRed, LeafGreen, HeartGold, and SoulSilver at LV 70. Mewtwo has a faint purple Aura emerging from it at full power. Special Abilities Mewtwo is highly adept at using its Psychic powers, displaying telekinesis and telepathy as well. It uses it's telepathy to communicate with humans and translate the Pokemon language. It is able to Fly and erase people's memories as seen in Mewtwo Strikes Back. In Anime Mewtwo's anime debut was in Battle of the Badge! where Giovanni used it against Gary. Mewtwo again appeared in It's Mr. Mime Time briefly. Mewtwo also appeared in Showdown at the Poké-Corral! where it escaped from Giovanni's gym, as seen in the movie. Mewtwo has been the focus of a few movies, being the main Pokémon in''' Mewtwo Strikes Back' and in' Mastermind of Mirage' Pokémon, under the control of Dr. Yung. Mewtwo was also the star of the movie ''Mewtwo Returns. In Game Mewtwo appears in many games which aren't made directly by the creators of Pokémon themselves, like Super Smash Bros. Melee. It also seems to be one of the most famous Pokémon, appearing in almost every game and almost every side-game to the Pokémon franchise.Its stat total is 680. Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=#999999| redblue=It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments.| yellow=Its DNA is almost the same as Mew's. However, its size and disposition are vastly different.| gold=Because its battle abilities were raised to the ultimate level, it thinks only of defeating its foes.| silver=It usually remains motionless to conserve energy, so that it may unleash its full power in battle.| crystal=A vicious psychic Pokémon created by genetic engineering. Its cold, glowing eyes strike fear into its enemy.| ruby=Mewtwo is a Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans created this Pokémon's body, they failed to endow Mewtwo with a compassionate heart.| sapphire=Mewtwo is a Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans created this Pokémon's body, they failed to endow Mewtwo with a compassionate heart.| emerald=A Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans made its body, they failed to give it a warm heart.| firered=A Pokémon whose genetic code was repeatedly recombined for research. It turned vicious as a result.| leafgreen=It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene-splicing and DNA-engineering experiments.| diamond=A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon.| pearl=A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon.| platinum=A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon.| heartgold=Because its battle abilities were raised to the ultimate level, it thinks only of defeating its foes.| soulsilver=It usually remains motionless to conserve energy, so that it may unleash its full power in battle.| }} Locations Trivia * Although it is a clone of Mew, it comes before Mew in the Pokédex. * Mewtwo was created from one of Mew's cells. * Mewtwo is the only Pokémon thus far to be created as a result of cloning, but not the only one to be created scientifically. The only other Pokémon to be created scientifically are Castform, Porygon, Porygon2, and Porygon Z. * Mewtwo is the only legendary Pokemon that can be caught in the exact same place in every generation. * Mew and Mewtwo's character designs were based on Giygas (His form in Mother), the most frequent final boss and major antagonist of the EarthBound series, of which Ninten, Ness and Lucas are the protagonists, appearing since Mother. *Mewtwo originally had the highest base stat total, being 680. It was joined by other Legendary Pokemon after Generation 1, but was finally surpassed by Arceus in Generation 4. *The title "Mewtwo Strikes Back!" has a small reference to the title of the Japanese version of EarthBound which is "MOTHER 2: Gyiyg Strikes Back!". *Mewtwo is compatible with almost every TM *There was a rumor of a Mewthree but it was revealed that was no such pokemon. Origins Mewtwo's name comes from the word 'Mew', which is like a cat meowing, and 'two' because it's a clone of Mew. It is based on a DNA scientific cat. Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:"Pokémon that can Talk" Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:SSBM character Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Purple Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon